George Minkowski
George Minkowski 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第3季第23集正式登場。 角色簡介 George Minkowski 是貨船Kahana號的通訊官He was responsible for maintaining contact via satellite phone with his colleagues on the Island and with the outside world, until he began to experience disorientation caused by the transportation of his consciousness through time and his resultant death. '登上貨船前' Minkowski的過去並沒有明確交代，但是在他患上艙熱症後得知他曾經登上摩天輪。 Minkowski被Widmore雇用，到貨船Kahana號當與小島聯絡的通訊官。Minkowski的登船編號是124，而他亦被安排住在船尾右舷位置的房間。 自我介紹]] Sometime later, George went to Fiji to join up with the freighter team. There he introduced himself to a deckhand named Kevin Johnson, who, unknown to him, was Michael Dawson undercover. '在貨船上' As communications officer, Minkowski manned the radio room aboard the freighter. All communications to and from the freighter came through him, but he was under strict orders never to answer the incoming calls from Penelope Widmore, a wealthy heiress who was attempting to locate her lost love and Island castaway Desmond Hume. After sometime on the freighter, George found Michael in his room and told him about a phone call from Walt. George escorted Michael to the communications room and allowed him his privacy when Michael asked to be alone. On December 22, 2004 (freighter time), following Naomi's dispatch from the freighter by helicopter in an attempt to locate the Island, the communications equipment in Minkowski's radio room was sabotaged by Michael. Minkowski answered his satellite phone aboard the freighter to find Jack on the other end, speaking from Naomi's cell phone. From the cell phone signal, Minkowski was able to give the freighter a fix on the Island's location. A short time later, Minkowski called back and asked for Naomi, looking to reconfigure the satellite phone. Jack told him that she was getting firewood, while in fact she had recently been the victim of a knife attack by Locke. Minkowski called back again, this time hailing Kate, who had stolen the satellite phone from Jack. Kate told him they were still looking for Naomi and quickly closed the connection. Minkowski next received a call from Naomi, who, mortally wounded, recovered her satellite phone from Kate, after Kate had tracked Naomi's trail of blood through the jungle. Naomi adjusted the satellite phone accordingly so that a signal on the Island could be fixed, and then Naomi asked Minkowski to "tell my sister I love her", a freighter team code phrase indicating she had met with hostility. After dispatching four other members of the freighter team to the Island by helicopter, Minkoswki later received a call from Daniel Faraday on Naomi's satellite phone. Minkowski abruptly asked, "Am I on speaker?" Faraday adjusted the phone and spoke to him privately. With the freighter anchored and no orders, Minkowski and fellow crew member Brandon decided to tour the Island and set out aboard the ship's tender. Before reaching the Island, Brandon started "acting crazy", forcing Minkowski to return to the freighter. Brandon subsequently died, and Minkowski too began to suffer the effects of time-transported consciousness, leading to his being strapped down in a bed in the freighter's sickbay. Thereafter, the satellite phone was answered by Regina, who told callers that Minkowski was unavailable to come to the phone. At midday on December 24, 2004 (freighter time), Sayid and Desmond landed on the freighter with Lapidus. Desmond, who by then was also exhibiting the disorienting symptoms of temporal displacement, was taken by freighter crew members and locked in the sickbay along with Minkowski. Recognizing Desmond's symptoms, Minkowski offered to assist Desmond in going to the disabled radio room to try to restore contact with the outside world and call Penelope Widmore, the "constant" Desmond needed to end his flashes between past and present. Desmond and Sayid unstrapped Minkowski, whose nose had begun to bleed, and they proceeded out of sickbay to the radio room. Once there, Minkowski began to experience convulsions and finally, uttering "I can't get back", Minkowski died in Desmond's arms. '後世' '其他細節' *On January 3, 2008, ABC released on their website a recap of the final scenes of in which a different voice is heard speaking the lines of Minkowski than the original broadcast. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4An7UmjoI-0 * During casting for , he was described as "Bannerman. Mid 40s, any ethnicity, narcoleptic, can fall asleep at the drop of a hat, but has an important piece of information to tell. A very smart technician by trade... Guest star." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2007/10/episode-405-desmond-centric.html * Both Minkowski and Regina were only heard over the phone for three episodes, then died mysteriously in their first actual episode appearances. *Fisher Stevens, who plays Minkowski, was in the 1985 Sci-Fi film "My Science Project", which dealt with other dimensions and time travel. *Fisher Stevens played Ben Jabituya in the 1986 film "Short Circuit", and says "Namaste" to the character Stephanie after meeting her for the first time. *Fisher Stevens played Chuck Fishman on the show Early Edition. The show was about a man, Gary Hobson, who "gets tomorrow's newspaper today." Hobson would try to prevent bad events mentioned in the next day's paper from happening. * According an interview with producers, while Desmond's past consciousness was traveling between the past and present, Minkowski's present consciousness was traveling between the past and present. *Minkowski has met Sayid, Desmond, Daniel, Jack, Kate and Michael. **He met both Jack and Kate via the phone. ***He probably met Daniel, Charlotte, Frank and Miles on the boat. Name *Hermann Minkowsi (1864-1909) was a German mathematician. The space which is named after him is a mathematical construct in which Einstein's equations for special relativity are perfectly solvable. **Specifically, "Minkowski space" is a description of four-dimensional space-time. 登場集數 |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 AR: جورج مينكووسكي DE: George Minkowski EN: George Minkowski ES: George Minkowski FR: George Minkowski IT: George Minkowski PL: George Minkowski PT: George Minkowski RU: Джордж Минковски Category:角色 Category:常設角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃邊角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:卡哈納號船員